How Drunk Are You?
by katyfaise
Summary: Mimi won't remember anything tomorrow. So why not tell her anyway? It won't hurt when all she'll remember is the foggy images.


**AN- So this is pretty pointless but I do love Mark/Mimi. I mean, it's like a guilty obsession. No matter how much I think Roger and Mimi are perfect for each other, there's just that little albino in the back of my head going, "What about me?" So.. yeah, this came out. And honestly, I do believe God is against me finishing Don't Say It. No joke. I can't get anything out. I've wrote three versions of the next chapter and deleted them all cause they suck.**

**Disclaimer- RENT doesn't belogn to me, unfortunately.**

* * *

"So, how drunk are you?" Mark asked, his eyes glancing over to the body laying on the floor.

"Too drunk to remember how mad I am tomorrow," Mimi said, kicking her legs up into the air and staring at the chipped polish on her toes. "He was supposed to call me. Supposed to let me know that he's okay."

"Maybe he just forgot.." Mark said quietly, leaning forward to move the bottle of vodka away from Mimi.

"Don't do it, Mark," she warned, her voice growing lower. "I'll kill you and I'm too inebriated to feel any guilt."

"Yeah.. I'll excuse the killing as long as you feel guilty." But Mark let go of the bottle and left it where it was. Right in Mimi's reach, just in case she remembered something about her boyfriend and needed a drink.

Where was Roger? Mark was trying to figure that out in his head. He didn't really know what state or anything. All he knew was that he was off playing random clubs with this band he'd shacked with. Last he'd heard from him, he was in Ohio. Mark had no idea how they'd gotten to Ohio in that shitty van they'd gotten.

Mark glanced toward Mimi, raising an eyebrow. She'd found Roger's notebook. The notebook he always wrote his lyrics in. "Where'd you get that?"

"He forgot it. Said he'd call me so I could tell him some of the songs. It guaranteed me a few hours on the phone with him. I figured they might come back when they got to Jersey but I don't know.."

He was getting tired of all of this. Mimi knew the time zones now. And she cried each time she knew the shows were over. Mimi always wondered if he was going back to the motel with another woman. All the crying was getting to Mark. He'd tried to confide in Collins, and even Maureen. Both just said it was something she had to get used to. Mark knew it was more.

"Why don't you trust him?" he asked suddenly.

Mimi groaned, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "I don't know. If you were away from your girlfriend for a long time wouldn't you get.. tempted?"

"Not if I loved her."

"You're nothing like me and Roger, Mark. We're not the best people. And you, you're just so nice and sincere. We lie and cheat."

Mark sighed. He wished Mimi cheated.

"He's not cheating on you Mimi. Roger's probably busy and hasn't gotten around to calling you yet. He'll call when he can.." He hated to say it, but he really hoped it was true. He didn't want Mimi to get hurt.

Mark watched as Mimi stood up. His eyes followed her, and he was a bit surprised when she sat down beside him.

"Okay, let's make a deal. When Roger comes back with a new woman, you're going to be my boyfriend, okay?" Mimi said, smiling.

Mark looked at her glazed over eyes, and the crooked smile. She was drunk, but Mark didn't care. "Sure, Mimi. Whatever you say." Sometimes he wished Roger would come back with somebody else, no matter how much pain it would put Mimi through. Mark knew he would be there for her no matter what.

"How drunk are you?" Mark asked again.

"I already told you, Mark, darling. Too drunk to remember Roger not calling, and my anger and.. all this shit tomorrow.." Mimi muttered, leaning forward to grab the bottle.

Mark had to grab her waist to keep her from falling off the couch.

"I hate gravity sometimes.." Mimi said, taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Meems.." Mark said, his voice low.

Mimi turned around, an expectant look on her face. "Yeah?"

"I love you," he said quietly, a smile on his face.

It took a moment for Mimi to smile, but when she did, she wrapped her arms around Mark. "Oh, I love you too, Mark! You're my best friend."

Mark sighed and gently patted her back, a frown on his face. When she pulled away, he watched as she stumbled off the couch and twirled around the room, singing a song under her breath.

He sank back into the couch, the frown still on his lips. "Come on, Mark, dance with me," Mimi said, moving over to him and grabbing his hands.

At least Mark would be able to hold her close for most of the night, until Roger did remember to call. Then he'd have to get her to bed after the fight that would happen. And worst of all, he'd have to deal with the fact that she wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. Just the foggy images.


End file.
